vagrantsoldieraresfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Graccio
Mikael Graccio (Mee-Kah-El) is one the main characters of the manga Ares. He is an A-ranking Temple Mercenary and the heir to the Isiris Kingdom. Appearance He is about Ares' height, blonde short hair, red shirt (he usually wears on top) wears the Temple Mercenary helmet. He is often seen with a leaf in his mouth. He is 18 years old. Personality Mikael is intelligent, well-educated, and well-versed in military strategy. He is anti-social and considerate to only his closest friends. Like Ares and Baroona, he overlooks the cowardice of Gogh. He gave a spoil to Ares for his girlfriend, and he vowed to help Ares defeat the Red-Eyed Swordsman. He also exhibits considerable blood lust, which has put him at odds with his comrades. For example, he killed enemy soldiers who have surrendered and allies with battle wounds asking for help. He also killed the exhausted, weaponless Cygnus after Ares had spared his life. Michael is shown to be caring to his friends, but hates acting like them. He doesn't remember the last time in his childhood he ever played with people, he is mostly known for being the loner. History Mikael is heir to the throne of Isiris. Mikael journeys to Chronos to fight with Temple Mercenaries and to experience the life of commoners. . After the war with the Radnik Alliance, he receives intelligence of his father's failing health and his uncle's rebellion. He resigns his commission to return to his royal duties. After vanquishing his uncle, he decides to take Chronos for his own. During his time in Chronos, he'd ordered an elite army of children to be trained under the tutelage of Carnival, an ex-Temple Mercenary he defeated in an early battle. So they arrive on the mainland and do a few victorious battles while making their way to Minos' capital, Karil. When they arrive at the outer wall of Karil, a surprise attack is launched, led by Minos' Kentaro Legion (one of their greatest military units). And the leader of this Legion is of course, named Kentaro, so he parades out and challenges anyone the Chronosian-Silonican army and after one guy dies, Michael steps out. And…kills Kentaro by literally biting his neck off.,…. Mikael is promoted to B-Rank after his first mission and A-Rank after the invasion of Minos. His victory over a hero of Minos caught the attention of Icarus during its invasion. He is a very strong fighter and typically fights with a sword. He, Ares, Baroona and Gogh belonged to Temple Mercenaries, 4th Regiment, 2nd Squadron, Troop 3. Mikael first appears in Chapter 1.[1] Back in their everyday life, the four mercenary bros decide to go get their fortunes told. The fortune teller, against Michael's protests, informs him and Ares that it would have been better if neither of them had met. But they think he's conning them so none of them really take note of this amazing foreshadowing. Presumably a few days later Icarus arrives at the Temple Mercenaries and requests for Baroona and Michael to accompany him during negotiations with the Daraakian (another country, located west of Chronos) Black Knights (elite group of free-acting Daraakian soldiers), who have been raiding the Chronosian border. Baroona and Michael accept the mission, but only if Gohu and Ares are allowed to go. They are, and together the four of them set off to Corint, the Chronosian fortress that the Black Knights captured. While traveling, they discover the reason why Icarus wanted mercenaries was because he can't trust his own soldiers since the other generals are trying to kill him. A bit later they reach Corint Castle and file out to the meeting room, where Icarus and the head of the Black Knights talk. One of the Black Knights, a boy named Cygnus, attempts to start a fight but is stopped by Baroona and Michael. Luckily for him, Ares starts a fight instead, but he too is quickly stopped by Baroona and Michael. And all this is after the Black Knights have pretty much declared war on Chronos. The mercenaries and Icarus leave and head back. On the way back, Michael brings up Ares' past, which he's had suspicions about for a while now. See, a while ago in Aresworld there was this guy who happened to be the best swordsmen of all time named Kiron. Later in his life, it was rumored that Kiron had an apprentice, who happened to be a kid with one eye. Then, Kiron was killed by another fierce swordsman called the Red-Eyed Swordsman, who Ares had made clear he wants to kill for revenge. Ares also only has one eye. But before he can really ask Ares, they're attacked by the other guards escorting Icarus. They all file out to kill those guys because they're mad rude and Ares admits he's Kiron's apprentice and then wipes out all the bad guys. After the attack is done, it's pretty clear the next war they live through is going to be a civil war, and after that a war with Daraak. Which happens! Because the king of Chronos just died! Because the other generals assassinated him! Luckily Icarus got this information from a smallish army that gathered together in his name and came to pick him and the mercenaries up. So together they go to meet the other general's army. That fight's settled pretty quickly, with Icarus challenging the leading general to a fight-which-is-really-a-trap and Baroona, Ares and Michael spring up to kill the guy. So with that the war's over and the war with Daraak starts. The Daraak war happens in one battlefield, with multiple one-on-one fights starting it off. The first is Baroona's fight and insignifcant. The second is Ares fight against Cygnus, the Black Knight from the earlier negotiations. This is only significant for Michael giving Ares Master Bellisk's sword, which he kept as a prize. The fight against Cygnus is put on hold as the actual war starts. Michael rallies the scared troops to kill the Black Knights by killing one himself then follows Ares and Cygnus into an outlying forest where the two of them continue their fight. The fight ends with Ares winning and sparing Cygnus. This is when pops out from hiding and kills Cygnus then heads back to meet Ares. Back together with Ares, the two take on the Black Knight they believe to be the Red-Eyed Swordsman. They manage to kill him by working together, but unfortunately the guy isn't him. But right after discovering this, the real one shows up just to check up on Ares. The Red-Eyed Swordsman then attempts to take Ares' sword away, but Michael takes the sword, places it between him and Red-Eyed guy and, challenges him to "come and take it if you can". He does, but Michael reaches it sooner, attacks, and promptly almost dies. Luckily, Ares manages to rescue him and the Red-Eyed Swordsman retreats leaving both Ares and Michael thoroughly disheartened. While Isiris invaded Chronos, however, Mikeal dreaded every second of it, especially the attack on Temple Mercenaries Headquarters. He delayed the attacks on the headquarters until he knew Ares, Robin, Baroona, and Gohu at least would survive. He treasured all of the memories he had during the time he was in Chronos and his final words was that he was glad to have at least died at the hands of his best friend Ares, who misunderstood Mikeal's true intentions. References Category:Male Characters